Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by Ulita the Devine Authoress
Summary: Tea/Joey pairing. don't like it? don't read it! Basically, fluf for now but WILL HAVE A PLOT!!!! & Tea talks to herself. Don't we all?
1. Prolouge: Just a Crush?

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait  
  
Disclaimer: It's called a disclaimer for a reason. I'm dis-claiming YGO. a.k.a. I don't own them. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Odd pairing. If you aren't all right with Joey/Tèa pairing, DON'T read and DON'T flame! Also, Joey and Tristen are housemates. I don't know how, and I don't care how. "How" does not mater. Make something up. You're intelligent.  
  
thinking "speaking"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tèa Gardner paced the distance of her room a few more times, all the while staring at the phone on her dresser table. It shouldn't take Joey this long to call three people she thought to herself. Joey was calling Bakura, Tristen, and Yugi to decide on a meeting place for their study group. Normally they met at the local ice cream shop to study, but the last time they did, Joey got them all kicked out by standing on the table and doing his impression of a seagull. Tèa couldn't help but smile at the memory of that one. The picture of Joey standing on a table, flapping his arms as if they were wings, and cawing his head off never failed to draw a tiny laugh from her throat. It was very hard to squelch the laugh in a particularly boring class when she would think of anything to get her mind off the lecture, but if she didn't. Tèa's musings were interrupted by the loud and insistent ringing of the telephone. "Bring, bring! Bring, bring!"((A/N: I know that is a crappy sound for a telephone. Oh well.)) Tèa leapt for the phone, thinking briefly about why she was so anxious for Joey to call, but before she could finish her mental speech, she was caught up in talking. "Hello?" she said. "Hiya, Tèa!" came the response from the other end of the phone. "Joey! Hi!" she replied, mentally kicking herself for not keeping the eagerness out of her voice. It's just a little crush she told herself. I had one on Yugi, and I had one on Yami. It will pass. "So, where are we going to meet?" "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, we were thinking of coming over to your place. Is that okay with you?" came his response. "Oh, sure! My parents are off on a vacation to America, so that will be perfect!" "All right. I'll see you in a few, then. 'Bye!" "'Bye." She said, sighing as the other end of the line went dead. Only a crush she kept telling herself. It's only a crush. Right?  
  
************************************************************ A/N: THAT WAS ONLY A PROLOUGE!! THE REST WILL BE LONGER!!! DAMN CAPS LOCK BUTTON!!! Ah, that's better. Soooooooo. what'd ya think? More will be coming, whether or not you liked this prologue. PLEEEEEEEEEEEESE R&R!!! 


	2. Thoughts

Good Things Come To Those Who Wait  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. E.T. phone home.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!! *glomps reviewers* Just so you know, I only have access to the crappy English dubbed version, so if I get anything wrong, that's why. Sorry for any OOC-ness. Well anyway, here is the next chapter!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Tèa ran downstairs and cleared everything off of the little coffee table in the living room. She was a little nervous, seeing as this was her first time hosting the study group, and she wanted everything to be perfect. Listen to me she thought to herself. 'I want everything to be perfect'. I sound like a bride on her wedding day. Ung. She sighed then, for the thought of 'weddings' brought up the thought of 'Joey', which . Shut up, Tèa she told herself. It's only a crush!! It's only a crush!! Right? "Grrr." Tèa gritted her teeth in frustration. "Why does that voice keep coming into my head to haunt me?" she said out loud. "Why does it keep asking 'right'?" ((A/N: Tèa does not have a Yami. Nor is she schitzophrentic. However you want to spell 'schitzophrentic')) She sighed, decided to ponder it later, and went to make a bowl of popcorn.  
  
****** (Some random number of minutes later)  
  
"Well, are we all here?" Yugi's voice broke through the idle chit-chat going on around him.  
  
"I dunno, but you could always count!" Joey replied in his usual sardonic voice. "Let's see, one, two, three."  
  
Tèa smiled at Joey's response. Joey always made her laugh, no matter what it was he was doing. Whether it was making some snide comment, or arguing with Tristen, he could always. She mentally kicked herself. God, that's the second time today I've had to kick myself for thinking about Joey. Some crush this is. Stuff like this never happened when I was infatuated with Yami. I never had to mentally kick myself to stop thinking about him. I just thought about something else. This is just weird. I mean, come on, Tèa. It's only a crush Right? AUGGGGG!! Damn that word! Why does it pop into my head whenever I tell myself that my crush on Joey is a crush and only a crush. What else could it be? Love? Her thoughts paused then, but only for a second. They would have gone roaring on, but she was distracted by a hand being waved in front of her face.  
  
"Helooooooo! Earth to Tèa! Come in, Tèa!" Joey's voice said.  
  
"Huh, um, wha?" she said intelligently.  
  
"You were just staring into space as if aliens had taken over your mind and were reading your thoughts" Tristen said in a very Tristen-ish way. Tèa ducked her head and muttered an excuse that had to do with being worried about a big test the next day, which everyone seemed to except. Not surprisingly, Joey started annoying Tristen about his ideas on extra- terrestrial life.  
  
"So then the aliens come out of the sky, land on earth, come up to us, and say 'take us to your leader'? Sounds corny to me." Joey was saying.  
  
"You never know. It could happen." Tristen countered.  
  
"Ya, but."  
  
Tèa zoned out of the conversation then. This is not good. I'm starting to loose my concentration! she thought worriedly. I need to do something soon. But what? With a sigh, Tèa started on her math assignment.  
  
**********  
  
(later that night)  
  
Tèa lay on her bed, eyes wide open, thinking. Well, I think it is safe to say that this is more than just a crush.  
  
Right.  
  
Somehow, I need to tell him how I feel. Otherwise, I won't be able to concentrate on anything.  
  
Right.  
  
But how do I tell him? To his face? No, I don't have the guts to. I'd probably chicken out. A letter? Maybe. If I write a letter and send it, I can't chicken out. Then, if he thinks it's a joke, I can just say someone dared me to. That will work! Yes! And so, a smiling Tèa got up, turned on a lamp, and started to write.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. Chappie two. Sorry it took so long, but I was busy getting heat stroke in Utah. No, I did not actually get heat stroke, but I could have. Don't get me wrong: I had a great time! It was just really hot. Also: this fic is set when everyone is in collage. Just so you know. Keep reviewing; if you don't review I shall whither up and die of heat stroke, then be eaten by Jerry the giant squid.  
  
Jerry the Giant Squid: I wouldn't eat you- humans taste nasty.  
  
Ulita'D.A.(me!): Shut up, Jerry. Anyway, thanks for reading! Bu-buy! 


	3. Sent

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Greetings, those of you who live on planet Earth! Those of you who don't, too. Anyways, Sorry it's been so long. the dreaded SCHOOL crept up on me. Before I knew it I was so swamped with homework, and you know the rest. So, here's the 3rd chapter of GTCTTWW! Enjoy! -Ulita'D.A.  
  
Disclaimer: (see any other frickin fanfiction on FF.net. I refuse to waste my time) Don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T?a woke the next morning feeling refreshed and ebullient. She showered and dressed with unusual vigor. Then she saw the note she had written the night before and the weight of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat down slowly, almost shakily. Gosh she thought. I'm actually going to do it. Are you sure? the back of her mind asked. Oh, great. First you say "do it", now you say "don't". Will you just make up your mind?!? She thought at it irritably. Good things come to those who wait. was all she got back. Grrrr. she thought. Just then, the one-minute warning on her alarm clock went off. She had to be out the door in one minute to get to school on time. Well, she thought. It's too late to ponder now. she thought. No regrets, no fear. And with that, she dropped it in the mailbox and ran to school.  
  
A/N: sorry, short, I know, but that was a good place to end the chapter, was it not? Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. I won't even have an A/N. I'll just write. Till then. Ciao! 


	4. New Chapter

A/N: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Inspiration has come upon me!!!!!!! I shall ACTUALLY WRITE!!!!! Ok, sorry about the EEEEEEEEEEVIL not-writing-thing, buut.. Actually, I had given this fic up as dead, but then my BESTEST BUDDY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD FYONA (hehe. are you SCARED yet, Fyona? Huh????) just got accepted into a school of arts for creative writing and I have been inspired!!!!! This chappy is dedicated to her and all of the FABBBITY PEOPLE who reviewed!!!! Thanks, and Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *gets twitchy and paranoid* Ijustcountedmymoney. Ihave16dollars. Thatsit. Donttakeit. Idontownyugioh.  
  
And finally....  
  
Good Things Come To Those Who Wait, Chapter Four!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan (A/N: I've seen it spelled a lot of ways. N.E. one know the right way to spell it, tell me in a review) whistled a catchy tune as he wandered into the kitchen of the small apartment he shared with Joey. 'Not small' he thought to himself. 'Affordable.' A pile of papers on the table caught his attention. 'What do you know? We DIDN'T scare the mailman beyond all reasonable thought! Oops, nope, wait, we got a NEW mailman, didn't we? Whoops' Picking up the mail, he started to thumb through it, looking for anything interesting. 'Lets see. bill, bill, bill.' Unexpectedly, he came across an envelope stamped with slogans such as "You will die!" stamped all over it. 'bill.' Tristan's thought continued. (A/N: I don't own the Simpsons!)  
  
Abruptly, Tristan came across an envelope unlike the others. It was a sort of pinkish, and was addressed in loopy writing to.. "Joey???" Tristan said out loud. 'Since when did Joey start getting letters from girls? At least, I don't think it's a bill. They have never used a pink envelope before.' shrugging, Tristan tossed the envelope across the table and wandered off to raid the fridge, not noticing that the letter was from T?a. Unfortunately, he tossed a bit hard, and the letter slid off the table and into the garbage can waiting beneath. (A/N: what are the chances?? Spooky.)  
  
**************** Earlier that day...  
  
T?a's day had gone from anxious, to nervous, to dreading, to jumpy, to borderline paranoid, to full fledged paranoid. why, oh, whywhywhywhy did I mail that letter? Now he'll know!! Argggg!!!! I told you not to NO!!!! NOT TALKING TO MYSELF!!! Why not? Because you got me into this mess!!! I told you to WRITE the letter. I also told you NOT to mail it. Good things come to those who wait, y'know. just shut up "MISS GARDNER!" A voice boomed. T?a jumped in her seat. She had completely forgotten that she was in history class! "If you would stop daydreaming, you would know that I had just asked you when the reign of Henry VIII was. Do you?" T?a swallowed nervously. " ummmm..." The teacher glared in displeasure. "Next time, pay attention, or I'll give you detention!" she said. T?a bowed her head in frustration. "Yes, Ma'am" she replied. The teacher frowned and continued with the lesson. Great. Now I have a detention warning. My life can't get any worse then this. The bell rang, and T?a headed slowly to her next class.  
  
END (of the chapter)  
  
A/N: END!!! Sorry about the confusing order, I just think it worked better that way. The first part (with Tristan and the letter) actually comes AFTER the second part (T?a at school). Sorry again! Read and Review! Thanks! -Ulita D.'A. 


End file.
